


Sparks

by MadamRed



Series: Writing Prompts (Tumblr) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt requested on Tumblr: “This is my favourite song!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

Morgan was off dancing with Savannah on the other side of the dance floor. Garcia was at the bar chatting with two _gorgeous_ men; she kept eyeing you whenever they weren’t paying attention to her and motioning for you to get closer so that you could get your chance at that eye-candy of a wingman. He was good-looking, sure: bright blue eyes, dark hair, but too... muscly. She was beckoning you because he was pretty much what you would describe as your “type”. If only she knew that was just a big fat lie.

Your type was currently sitting in front of you on the booth: Reid was sipping his drink quietly as you were trying to play one of your guys’ favourite games since you joined the team: people-watching. You each had a minute to spot someone, say something about them, and then the other had to guess if what you said was completely made-up or if there were actual signs for you to reach that conclusion. Sometimes you two made the other person drink a shot or do a dare if they lost, but tonight neither of those ideas felt right.

It had been a rough week due to the horrible case the team had managed to solve in L.A.: a series of rapes turned to murders, and not even Reid’s incredible deduction skills had been enough to save the last girl. Overall, the final number of victims escalated to over half a dozen. At least the guy would be behind bars for as long as he lived. Even after a few years of being part of the BAU family, some cases were just too rough for you.

Since the whole thing ended on a Thursday, and Hotch had given everyone the next day off, Garcia had proposed an outing for Friday night to try and cheer her friends up, which led to you sitting there, bored and wanting to go home.

‘Okay, I’ve got it,’ Reid yelled a little once his minute was up. You looked over to where he was pointing: there was a group of girls fawning over the one guy sitting in the middle of another booth, across from yours. You leaned over the small table that separated you so that you could hear him more clearly. ‘I think the guy appears to be the typical alpha male: in control, athletic, social, with a sense of humour... I could go on, but you know the rest. However, I think it’s all a mask he puts on to appear manly because he’s not fully come to terms with his homosexuality. I say this because...’

Reid continued talking while looking over at this guy, who, thanks to your colleague’s observations, now you noticed, did seem repulsed by all of those women surrounding him. _Good on ya, Reid_ , you thought as you looked at the doctor, who kept on defending his views, completely unaware that you had stopped listening. You were a little distracted by being so close to his face and were about to interrupt him when a very familiar tune was heard from the enormous speakers around the place.

‘I can’t believe this! This is my favourite song! Well, one of them, but still!’ you were so excited all of a sudden that, in your haste to get up, you almost knocked the table over. ‘Sorry! Come on, Reid, dance with me!’

He was looking at your extended hand like it was made of poison as you started moving a little to the rhythm of “Sparks”, by Hilary Duff, and started mouthing the words to him:

 _‘I can’t hear a single word, just know you’re talking cause your lips keep moving,’_ you finally grabbed his hand, too impatient for him to make up his mind.

‘Please, (Y/n)! You know I can’t dance!’ his eyes were pleading you to let him escape.

‘What? Anybody can dance! Come on!’ truth be told, you had taken R&B and street jazz dance classes for years before working at the Bureau, so you knew you could move. But poor Reid... he looked absolutely petrified just _standing_ on the dance floor.

‘Can I just go back? I already know I’m hopeless,’ his defeated expression and puppy eyes were not going to work on you this time around.

Despite your high heels, you still had to make an effort to reach his ear so that he could hear you without you ruining your throat.

‘Please, I’ll guide you? Just this song, I promise!’ now you used his technique against him and even pouted at him.

‘Fine, but don’t get embarrassed. I warned you,’ he said pointedly.

You just smiled and grabbed his hand again as the chorus came on and resumed your movements from earlier. You put Reid’s hand on your waist to guide his body without actually stepping into his personal space too much, but he had other plans in mind. He surprised you by putting both hands on your sides as you interlocked yours around the back of his neck. You were closer than you had ever been.

Granted, his moves were awkward, but you were so distracted by the man in front of you that you did not care what other people thought of you two. Not even Garcia, who was back at the booth and had her phone out recording the whole thing for Morgan and Savannah to enjoy later. But you didn’t know; you were too preoccupied by Reid’s breath right on your neck as you moved to the deafening music. You could swear you even felt his lips right below your ear at one point.

His hands moved from your sides to your lower back, and he brought you even closer: you were pretty much flushed against him now. You two were in the middle of the dance floor. If you added Reid’s body heat plus his stupidly cute and typical sweater vest –which you adored, of course–, it was beginning to feel a bit too hot. Yet, as you knew the song by heart, you were also aware that it was the very last chorus and that this little bubble of happiness and electricity was about to burst.

You took a step backwards as the song ended and were about to disentangle your hands from Reid’s hair – _wait, when did my hands go from the back of his neck and into his hair?!_ – when you felt his hold tightening around your waist. You usually started rambling whenever you felt confused or nervous and, this time, it was no exception:

‘Um, thank you, Reid. You see it wasn’t so-’

You went silent, however, when you looked back up at him and saw his expression: his face was serious and, all of a sudden, it started getting closer and closer to yours.

‘You still have an out,’ he said once his face was just an inch from yours and remained still for a few seconds to give you plenty of time to back away.

‘You’re kidding me? With you? From the moment I met you, I never had an out,’ and with that you closed the gap between you two and kissed him senseless as the people around you continued to move and jump.

Garcia whopped like a crazy lady until Morgan and Savannah came back with some drinks from the bar and asked what she was cheering about. She just pointed to you two still kissing –not so desperately now– and, after the couple sat, all three of them plotted different ways to tease you mercilessly.


End file.
